


I’m a dragon mother?!

by SicklySamiam



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Baby Dragon, Gen, Kimber Hemburg - Freeform, Maybe I’ll add moree..?, No Romance, OC, Please comment if you want a second chapter, cursing, dragon - Freeform, hopefully funny, i honestly hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: When a young girl comes across something she has never seen before what does she do?Take it of course! (Like.. duh)Kimber Hemburg isn’t your normal girl though!After finding what seems to be a dragon egg on the beach she debates whether to keep it or not.Soon this oh-so-different-girl, will find out she isn’t as different as she think she is.
Relationships: Mother son dynamics
Kudos: 2





	I’m a dragon mother?!

It looked like a shell, half buried, but as she dug through the sand around its edges, she found it was something completely different the your average shell. This.. this was something she’d never seen before and only thought it existed in stories. She had to be imagining—it simply couldn’t be...   
“a dragon egg?!” She fell back in surprise onto the sandy shore of the beach with a loud yell of surprise.   
“Kimber,” she said to herself “it’s probably just a birds egg? Yeah! A birds egg!” She tried to reassure herself but deep down, she knew, this was no birds egg.   
“A.. very sick.. sad.. bird..” she said as she looked to the egg in question.  
“Maybe, the shell got all scaly and weird from the sand and water?” Kimber said while she picked up the egg and tapped on it. The egg twitched then suddenly, cracked. One beady golden eye looked out of the shell and at her.   
“What the #^%@!?” She screamed pulling back and dropping the egg.   
“What the hell?! That’s so cliché!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. The old woman who was walking her dog looked over then away walking away at a faster pace.   
“It’s a $@&*ing DRAGON!” Kimber screeched, completely forgetting about the fact she was on a public beach. People quickly ushered and whispered as they walked away from the girl that was screeching like a banshee.   
Now looking at the newborn lizard demon, she pondered if she should just leave it for the next sorry soul, or take it home and nurse it like some mother dragon. After around 30 minutes of just standing there looking at the dragon she planted her fist into her palm.  
“I’ve made my decision!” She said triumphantly. She turned on a dime and walked away. Not her lizard demon she shouldn’t take it either. She didn’t want it’s mother coming and burning everything.   
The baby dragon looked up at her with a tiny peep and waddled following her.  
“Oh hell no! You aren’t my pet/child!”   
The dragon looked at her with its golden orbs in a pleading manner, almost as if it was begging her to take it with her.  
“I’m pretty sure you need to be cute for that to work hun.” Kimber said with sigh as she picked up the dragon.  
“FINE! Fine, fine.. you win. I’ll take you for now to make sure you aren’t eaten or something.. I don’t want your real mother coming and killing be because some wolf decided you looked yummy.”  
She picked up the dragon with a sigh and started on her walk home. What could go wrong with being a dragon mother? Kimber already knew the answer, a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh... I need an editor and a coffee...
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this, I mean dragons right?!


End file.
